Vanadium Friendship
by GuyInTheBackRow
Summary: (you can read Cat You Once Knew first, it helps.) How Novaline's life was changed when a Terran named Vanadium helped her escape from being captured by the Guardians Of the Galaxy. I do not own Vanadium, my friend does. (Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Gamora, Drax, Vanadium, and Novaline.)


She is short for her species, as tall as a house cat on its hind legs.(a Khajiit[Skyrim]). ANYWAY! Novaline Grex has dark brown fur and a scar across her right eye also brown hair that are usually in braids or cut short. She wears blood stained clothing, it all depends on if she likes her victims clothing. For instance, she Novaline is also skilled at using knives. Which is her favorite weapon, although she has used swords in the past. Novaline had met Rocket before, she was drunk off her ass that is. Her favorite drink is Bourbon and oddly she is only 8 years old, quite old for her kind. If you want me to continue (which I probably will anyway..) I will leave a reference link for Vanadium and Novaline as well if I can find one. This is a short beguinning but that'll only be for now. No worries and please review!

Vanadium-  11/39/101153911/photos/undefined/rRef% 

Novaline-  . 

A drunken assassin slammed her knife into the bartenders sleeve. "Another!" She grinned drunkenly, taking out the knife and took a shot. Her cat ears perking up when something sharp scratches her back, out of instinct she stabs the thing that has scratched her. turning around in shock to see what...or who it is. Only to hear a screech. Huh that's familiar...she thought. Turning around to hack at the figure again, only to be pinned to the ground by a tree-man.

"Oui, we can talk about this tree dude!" the drunken assassin said slurred, squirming around to get loose somehow. To her amazement the tree thing spoke, starting to pin her arms to the floorboards.

"I am Groot?" A rodent pointed a gun to the ladies head and stared, freaking her out. "Take a picture, it shows ya longer!" hissed at him, her ears went back.

"How many units for this thing anyway?" The rodent thing asked someone else while scowling. Ah shit the dicks aren't alone. Suddenly she was lifted up in the air by the tree, she was able to see the group. "

Units, for me? Well fuck I let someone free ONCE" the drunken assassin muttered, regretting not killing a man from before. A green skinned lady nodded towards the rodent, "This is her, Novaline Grex. Rocket, it's 100 thousand units." the lady said softly.

To which the man she does know, Star-Lord, replied.

"Rocket, do you know Novaline? I just assume you do." The Racoon put his gun down for now and told the tree-man to knock her out.

"Come on Tree dude! I just wanna drink." the drunk assassin shouted out before she was knocked unconscious and awoken in a alleyway next to the bar. Novaline Drex groaned in pain as she attempted to sit up, hearing the so called 'guardians of the galaxy' argue about what they will do to her. Novaline noticed how much the raccoon creature stared at her scar, forcing herself to speak.

"Ah my fucking head YOU TREE MOTHER FUCKER" felt large amounts of pain in her back, turning her glare towards the tree-man who looked sorry. Plus something from a green guy about Why would he have sex with a mother? Novaline saw the guardians walk away to go get her a first-aid kit. How fucking thoughtful. She got up and attempts to run and/or hide from the basturds, only to be pinned back against the wall from the green fellow.

"Why can't I just be left alone man?" whined, struggling against the mans hold. To which she was shocked to get a reply, but not from the green dude, but from the raccoon.

"You are a assassin, simple." Novaline hissed at them both. "So an assassin can't be left alone and not stared at?" She replied, getting a glare from the raccoon.

She groaned as the green guy hit her in her side as Starlord and Gamora had left. "Groot does not have sex with mothers!" the green guy said before storming off as well, leaving her alone with Groot and the raccoon.

"We'll be right back, Novy. Don't move please." the raccoon said to her softly as he and Groot walked off. Novaline cursed under her breath when they both were out of earshot. A black haired girl soon to be known as Vanadium, came out of her hiding place. At the new arrival, Novaline willed herself to stand up and take out her knives.

"Were they mugging you?" Vanadium asked Novaline.

"N-no...merely getting bounty money. Ya know how to drive a ship?" Novaline asked quickly incase the Guardians show up.

"No..why?" She replied, walking slowly towards Novaline.

"Yer my ticket out of this place. See that green spaceship over there? I need help getting to it. I can set it to autopilot, I'll drop ya off on another planet later. Come on!" Novaline limped over to her, nodded in the direction of her own ship before Vanadium could object. Vanadium reluctantly helped her to the ship and went inside. Novaline set the ships destination to some bar across the universe. "The bastards never let me drink." she smirked, limping to the weapon arsenal chest. Novaline sighed as her new companion is silent.

"Don't worry, you can steal a ship at the bar. No big deal, eh?" she spoke calmly as she sharpened her knives.


End file.
